


Precarious Inquest

by ColdCombatant



Series: Heinous Revelation [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Animal Death, Animals, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gangs, Harm to Animals, Heists, Humor, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kakashi is still a pervert, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mixed Martial Arts, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Quests, Serious Injuries, Sparring, Tags Contain Spoilers, Torture, Violence, What am I doing?, farming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdCombatant/pseuds/ColdCombatant
Summary: Nearly one year has passed since Naruto's true identity had been discovered. Aside from Sasuke's awkward and catastrophic adjustments to life on a farm, things were finally looking up for both men. With Naruto's farm rebuilt and restored, Sasuke's business flourishing, and their relationship positively progressing, the future was bright.That is, until demons of the past emerge and turn that bright future into a dark abyss.Sequel to Disinclined Adaptation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aight ya'll, here it is, the very first chapter of part two. I'm still happy by all the good reviews and responses to DA, thanks again for that.
> 
> If you have not read the previous work, Disinclined Adaptation, I will tell you right this story will make absolutely no sense and highly suggest reading the first work. Also, this part of the story will have a lot more violence and darker elements, much less funny and cute than the last one. I mean, of course there's still gonna be plenty of terrible humor. What can I say? I'm a silly motherfucker.
> 
> Anyways, you get the point. Most of the major tags are added but a few new ones might pop along as the fic progresses!

  
"Aah, I think..  _ngh_ —  I think Pebbles is chasing Kurama again." Naruto panted out.

"Nn. What makes you say that?" Sasuke mumbled huskily against a tan calf. His lips grazed across the flesh as he spoke, curly blonde hairs slightly tickling his mouth. One of Naruto's long legs was currently positioned up, resting on Sasuke's shoulder while he held the inner thigh with bruising force in one hand, pounding into the man beneath him.   
  
A particularly loud meow, a yip, followed by what sounded like a lamp falling onto the floor and finally a furious hiss in the other room answered the question for him.

"Oh my  _g od. _ " The other man exhaled, and Sasuke wasn't sure if Naruto was referring to the spazzing animals or verbally responding to the change in rhythm of his thrusts. Likely both. Instead of rough and quick like he had been doing mere moments ago, Sasuke slowed the pace into smooth and fluent rolls of his hips, holding for about two seconds as he was balls-deep before leisurely drawing himself back out and repeating.

Earlier that morning, it seemed the entire ranch and all of it's furry inhabitants decided to cause trouble, making the day quite hellish and tiring. Naruto had muttered about needing a good and long fuck after all of the chaos, and Sasuke more than happily volunteered. Naruto's other leg then bent, curling around the side of his waist like he was trying to bring Sasuke closer— _deeper_ _._ If that was even physically possible. Any deeper and Sasuke very well might die.  
  
Yep, actually die.  
  
As in dead.

Each time his cock was fully sheathed in that wonderfully perfect heat, Naruto's inner muscles constricted around him so fucking  _tightly_ _,_ it was like his ass wanted Sasuke's dick permanently embedded inside. It made pulling out somewhere in between heaven and hell. Heaven because it felt _so_ damned _good,_ hell because it made Sasuke want to cum instantly, he was having a difficult time lasting. The slick drawback gripped his cock almost in protest, only to  _stretch_  and loosen just enough as he slid back in that impossible warmth once more.

"Yes— ah," The blond's voice was shifting between octaves, either kinda gravelly or a bit high-pitched, but not so much that he sounded like a girl. Sasuke found it a mixture of both unbelievably hot and amusing. "Mnn, _fuck._  D-Don't.. don't stop, don't stop." Naruto repeated dazedly, his head falling back against the pillows with a moan while his eyelids fluttered shut.

Sasuke licked his lips hungrily as he watched Naruto's upper body arch while his arms stretched, muscles rippling and flexing against caramel skin. His free hand followed the path his eyes trailed, moving from gripping the dip of Naruto's hipbone to slide up a beautifully toned stomach, the surface which now sported a circular designed tattoo was slightly damp with precum and sweat. Sasuke's palm ran over the man's broad chest, past a pert pink nipple, and finally stopped at the thick golden column of the others neck.  
  
He squeezed, not choking or constricting his windpipe in any shape or form, just a knowing pressure. Naruto enjoyed it, and Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't. Just watching those peachy colored lips part, Naruto's eyes flash open, pupils so dilated and enlarged with lust they appeared nearly as black as Sasuke's own. Only a sliver sized ring of sapphire blue remained, threatening to disappear at any given moment.

Naruto groaned, low and deep, shamelessly filthy. The noise reverberated within the man's throat, sending an electrting pulse through Sasuke's hand and up his entire arm, the fine black hairs there spiking with goosebumps. Sasuke's thumb felt over Naruto's Adam's apple as the blond sucked in a sharp breath of air when he moved faster, fucked him harder, long and good, just like he asked for.  
  
"Sas—" Naruto breathed, unable to say his name fully.  


The other man was a mess underneath him, hands gripping Sasuke's legs, the sheets, hips trying to move against his own. Sasuke's body roared with a fierce, fiery pleasure, and he might've accidentally gripped the blond's neck a bit too tightly in that moment, if Naruto's widening eyes and broken stuttery inhale was anything to go by.

"Shit," Sasuke growled, quickly removing his hand from while pulling himself out. He grabbed the base of his cock firmly while taking in a steady breath to keep himself from cumming. That had been the third, maybe even forth time he had done so tonight. Next time he was nearly positive it wouldn't work.

Naruto made a pouty face at the loss of contact, and he felt the other man's long legs slide off his body and carefully reposition without kicking him. The blond flipped himself over so he was on his stomach, and Sasuke was graced with the lovely view of Naruto's backside. Naruto then peered over one shoulder expectantly, unruly golden hair sticking out in every direction, features flushed dark.  
  
There were times where all Sasuke could do was simply sit still and stare, wondering how he ever got so lucky as to have this man as his own. Sasuke's eyes dropped, a smirk curving one corner of his mouth as Naruto shifted his hips against the mattress, wiggling his ass slightly. Sasuke reached forward and gave it a single slap, smirking wider when the blond's body jerked, obviously not expecting him to do such a thing. It was primarily Naruto who initiated all the butt-slapping antics.

"Bastard, hurry u—"  
  
Naruto didn't get time to finish his sentence before Sasuke crawled on top of the other man, grabbing him by the waist and elevating his backside up. He aligned himself and slid in, biting back a groan when Naruto instantly clamped down around his cock. Naruto moaned appreciatively, pushing his hips back against Sasuke's steadily increasing thrusts. He wasn't quite as flexible as Sasuke, but their continued weekly yoga sessions had paid off in more ways than one. He remembered other times where Naruto had complained about not being able to raise his leg high enough, or his muscles were cramping up, now Sasuke could position him as he so pleased.  
  
Sex was something in their relationship that Sasuke knew would never be a problem. They didn't establish top or bottom roles, since flip-flopping seemed more suitable. Either way immensely gratifying, though if Sasuke had to choose, he'd say he'd prefer to bottom with Naruto, which he did more of anyways. If numbers were added, it'd be about a sixty-forty ratio, and that was perfectly fine by him.  
  
Sasuke leaned slightly over the blond, thumbs pressing into the small indentations of his lower back, just where the curve of his ass began. Naruto's back muscles were providing quite the view, flexing and rippling with each movement like that. Sasuke heard more broken bits and pieces of his name being uttered from the other man's mouth, but he hardly registered it from his own heavy breathing and the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. His hands pulled Naruto's hips back with each thrust, making the impact hard, tan globes bouncing against his pelvis.  
  
"Ah, Sasuke— _fuck!"_ Naruto yelled, his voice somewhat muffled as his head turned, one side of his face pressed against the bed. The blond's inner muscles began spasming around his cock, profound tan shoulderblades going rigid, his entire body seizing with climax underneath Sasuke who by now was fucking the other man with wild abandon, hands trembling from where he held Naruto's body in an iron grip.  
  
That recognizable burning heat that had rapidly built in his abdomen finally spilled over as he came. Sasuke's body roared with pleasure, his bottom lip having enough torture from his teeth as he released the flesh to groan out loud. His uneven thrusts had slowed to a stop, upper body crumpling forwards as he was practically immobilized by ecstasy, and because Naruto's ass had his dick in a death-lock at the moment.  
  
When his vision was no longer blurry and his body got that jello-like tingly feeling after his orgasm, Sasuke's hands steadily released Naruto's waist, pleased to find dark fingerprint marks on the golden flesh. He realized that his hands were the only thing keeping the blond's body upright, since the moment he let go Naruto slumped on the mattress in a heap.  
  
Too lightheaded to chuckle, Sasuke smiled in amusement and carefully slid himself out, peeling off the condom and throwing it in a trash-bin near the large bed. He allowed his body to fall next to Naruto's, who's eyes were closed but his mouth was strained in an impossibly wide grin.  
  
"Don't tell me you were making that face the whole time." Sasuke said, swiping a golden strand of hair away from the man's sweaty forehead.  
  
"You'll never know." Naruto hummed, shifting himself over with what appeared to be a great deal of effort. His grin faded into a curious expression, and blue eyes drifted towards the door. "I don't hear furniture being destroyed anymore. You think Kurama killed Pebbles?"  
  
"Doubtful. Kurama's tough but Pebbles is a hundred and ten pounds of hyperactive mutt."  
  
"Yeah." Naruto laughed, grabbing his hand and twiddling around Sasuke's fingers. He could never understand why Naruto always did that. They never held hands like they were middle schoolers, he just kinda, toyed with Sasuke's fingers and massaged his palms like his hands were the most interesting thing on the planet. Sasuke allowed it though, it was somehow relaxing even if he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"You shouldn't have neutered Susanoo, that way her and Kurama could've had babies and their little kitty army would teach Pebbles a lesson."  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes. The black cat he adopted a few months ago seemed much too prissy and arrogant to have her own litter of kittens. Though, he couldn't help but think what they would look like. Orange with black markings, or black with orange markings? Kurama's reddish eyes or Susanoo's forest green ones? Tch. One cat was enough, Sasuke declared.  
  
"If I was a girl, would you want me to have your babies?" Naruto then asked.  
  
_Wha—_  
  
Sasuke blinked. Then blinked again. "I think the expression of _'fucking someone's brains out'_ might've just applied here. But then again, you don't really have a brain."  
  
"Bastard." Naruto grinned, swatting Sasuke with a pillow. He neither had the energy or willpower to dodge or block the soft object from hitting his face. The blond then leaned over and kissed his forehead, as if apologizing for the pillow violence.  
  
"Can I _please_ have a hint as to where our one-year anniversary will be?" Naruto asked, enormous blue eyes pleading.  
  
"I told you, it's a surprise." Sasuke said, not giving into that puppy dog stare that Naruto used to persuade him more than he'd like to admit.  
  
The blond's arms crossed over his chest and he huffed. Sasuke smiled.  
  
"You recently turned twenty six, Naruto. You're a big boy now, so stop pouting."

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Oh how he had grown up. "But it's almost two months away! I don't know what to _prepare_ for, what to _bring,_ what to _wear,_ what to—"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sasuke chimed in, placing two fingers on Naruto's forehead and pushing, exactly like his brother Itachi had done to him so many times before over the years. He wasn't even positive as to _when_ he started doing that strange habit, but it was mildly addictive.  
  
"Fine." Naruto grumbled in defeat, sinking back down onto the mattress. "Not it for checking on the pets."  
  
"Is that because you're unable to walk?"  
  
The blond's face immediately tinted a shade of dark red and his eyes widened, much to Sasuke's pleasure as he smirked smugly.  
  
"Shut up."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous work had smut at the very end, this one has it at the very beginning. Weird. Short first chappie like usual, just an intro thing before the real stuff gets going and such, ya.
> 
> Hold onto your hats folks, this ones gonna be a rocky ride


	2. Chapter 2

  
Sasuke hadn't exactly been one-hundred percent truthful with Naruto about their upcoming year anniversary. Okay, maybe he lied a little bit— a lot a bit— but it was for the simple reason that he didn't _know_ what the fuck to do. When five months rolled around, Sasuke knew the topic would arise, and surely enough when seven months came along, he found himself telling Naruto he was planning a big surprise.  
  
Though, he didn't know it would be _this_ difficult to think of something. A generic trip to a tropical getaway with wine on a beach was his first thought, but Sasuke felt that Naruto of all people deserved better than something so damned cliche. So, for the past three months, Sasuke had been brainstorming day in and day out of where they could go and what they could do.  
  
That daily brainstorming had began turning into mild panic in a matter of weeks. They made it seem _so_ fucking _easy_ in the movies. Truthfully, Sasuke never had a relationship exceed a few months, so this would be his very first anniversary. That meant it needed to be absolutely _perfect._ When searching up ideas on Google went haywire, as a last resort Sasuke went to his friend Suigetsu for assistance— which didn't help much at all.  
  
Suigetsu was one of the few people who knew of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. It wasn't like they were particularly _hiding_ from the public, but appearing as good friends was far simpler than appearing as lovers, which meant the media would keep their noses out of their private lives. For the most part, that is. Of course, there was always some idiot reporter who made up equally as idiotic stories for attention, or somebody with a camera who snapped rather deceiving pictures.  
  
That being said, when the media's attention was drawn to a recent photograph of Naruto walking with Kakashi while dressed in athletic attire, it was pretty obvious of the rumors that started next. Kakashi, Master of martial arts and previous professional competitor of the sport, hanging out with the son of the great Yellow Flash, another MMA specialist. Instantly people began to believe that the famous lawyer was training Naruto, and the fighting community was especially excited for the very fact that they wanted to see Naruto in the ring themselves.  
  
Much to Sasuke's displease, that was Naruto's plan the entire time. His anger management sessions had come to an end once Kakashi deemed his fury under control, and surprisingly enough, the silver haired man had agreed to become Naruto's new mentor. Perhaps it was for the fact that the blond _begged_ him and repeatedly called Kakashi  _'Sensei'_ for weeks on end.  
  
It's not like Sasuke wasn't proud of Naruto for conquering his anger and developing his natural fighting talent inherited by his father, because he was, but knowing the blond would be literally put in a small cage faced up against another man while engaging in violent brawls just didn't sit quite well in his stomach. Like many things with Naruto, he stubbornly refused otherwise.  
  
Kakashi had informed Sasuke that Naruto learned at an astonishingly rapid rate, and that his skills which were dormant and becoming awakened due to his training were not something to take lightly. With that, after just a mere five months of learning under Kakashi, Naruto began minor competition and spars at underground arenas or other areas off-grid as a start.  
  
Word of Minato's lost child taking after his legacy and continuing to fight was announced publicly almost as fast as when Naruto's true identity was first discovered. Naruto's bi-weekly spars were beginning to get more and more crowded, and it was only a matter of time before he went from rookie, to mediocre, to an all out pro. Sasuke had _long_ given up trying to convince Naruto to find a new hobby, because once the blond's heart was set on something, there was no steering him away.  
  
This however, didn't stop Sasuke from pouting or glaring at new bruises found on Naruto's body after a match. Naruto simply held out a jar of healing cream and offered for Sasuke to.. _rub him down,_ which was an offer the Uchiha could never refuse. Oh how he would _love_ to be smearing the cool substance all over Naruto's body, feeling the ripple of solid muscle coil underneath his hands.  
  
Sasuke's fingers twitched when something soft grazed their surface, snapping him away from his thoughts. His dark eyes shifted from his blank computer screen towards the sleek black fur of his cat who was now laying stretched on top of his hands. Aside from fish, pets weren't allowed in the building, _especially_  inside of employee offices. Though, Sasuke really didn't have much of a choice in the matter.  
  
Susanoo, the prissy jet black feline with an attitude and personality _much_ too prominent for a mere cat always tagged along with Sasuke to work. If he left her back at the mansion, she would meow and yowl all day long _non-stopped_ until he reappeared. Gen'ichi suggested a cat-sitter, so when hiring Shion for a week didn't work either, Sasuke found she would _finally_ _shut up_ when he brought her with.  
  
Sasuke sighed, lightly petting the silky fur of the young feline only to have his fingers playfully bitten, sharp claws pressed against his pale flesh but gentle enough to not puncture the skin. He arched an eyebrow at his screen when he saw _'xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx'_ typed, then promptly lifted the cat from his keyboard and set her aside.  
  
Susanoo hopped down from his desk, scampering off somewhere unknown while Sasuke deleted the repeated letters, running his fingers through his hair with another sigh. He was supposed to be typing a report that was due sometime this evening, but Sasuke didn't even have one word. Perhaps he should make an excuse and blame his cat for accidentally deleting the document. Hn. That didn't sound too far fetched at all.  
  
With the stress of trying to figure out the perfect one year anniversary, Sasuke had been slacking on his office work the past couple of days. He shifted his mouse over to the Skype icon, clicking on the app and watching the blue screen pop up as it loaded. He hadn't been joking back then when he said he'd add Naruto on Skype, even if the blond's username was absolutely fucking ridiculous.  
  
Although Konoha was approximately ten hours away—cut down to around six hours with Sasuke's private jet and personal transportation— that was still considered a mildly long distance relationship. With Sasuke's financial business, Naruto's fighting competitions and farm, both men had pretty busy schedules. Sometimes, it was a week before they saw each other in person again.  
  
Skype was a nice alternative during those times, and every lunch break that the two were free, they indulged in video chatting one another. Sasuke glanced at his watch, he was a bit early today, but it was worth a shot. He clicked the video call on Naruto's profile, watching the app load along with the little ring. Just when he assumed Naruto to be busy, his screen shifted and appeared an easily recognizable mop of bright blond hair.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto grinned on screen. Lodged in one of the blond's arms was a golden retriever puppy who had a torn ear and a bandage wrapped around one of it's front paws. Sasuke's heart melted at the sight, though he did a great job of hiding it. With some of Minato's funds, Naruto had opened up a non-euthanizing animal rescue and adoption center in town. Konoha had a terrible problem of stray dogs and cats, and those numbers substantially decreased with Naruto's new business which he named _'Paws Fur All'_.   
  
The establishment had been so successful, that almost ten more had opened up in neighboring cities. Sasuke had adopted Susanoo from the _Paws Fur All_ in Konoha. She had been the very first cat to arrive there, and when he was touring the building with Naruto, Sasuke found himself unable to walk away from her. Seeing Naruto almost a year ago and looking at him now, Sasuke couldn't stop the warm feeling that always spread through his chest whenever he looked at that grinning moron. _His_ grinning moron.  
  
"Who's that?" He asked, a small smile stretching the corners of his mouth when glancing at the puppy in Naruto's arms.  
  
"This little guy is Butter!" The blond explained happily, patting the golden retriever pup on top of it's head.  
  
"Butter." Sasuke repeated monotonously. _Why_ wasn't he surprised at Naruto naming yet _another_ animal after a fucking food?  
  
"Mhm. He was a stray, got bumped by a car. Fractured his left fore paw and lost one half of his ear along with some bruising. But he's recovering nicely and doing great now!"  
  
"Hn. That's good. Has he found a home yet?"  
  
"Yes!" A new voice chimed in.  
  
Appearing on the screen next to Naruto was Hinata. She was dressed in a bright blue tee-shirt with a golden paw located in the middle, the name of the business shaped like a rainbow around the collar of the shirt just above the logo. Hinata started working part-time at the _Paws Fur All_ in Konoha the moment it had opened, all while maintaining her other job at the kindergarten.  
  
"Hello Sasuke-san." Hinata smiled, waving into the camera.  
  
"Good afternoon Hinata." Sasuke replied politely.  
  
"Yeah!" Naruto said, gesturing towards his friend with a jerk of his shoulder. "Hinata's going to adopt him as soon as his leg is all better."  
  
"Yes, I— oh dear! That's not food!" The woman gasped, running somewhere out of view in an instant.  
  
The blond chuckled, wiggling his fingers around as Butter began to nip at them playfully, unable to sit still in Naruto's arms. "Oi, Sasuke, I've got some great news."  
  
"Do tell." He smirked, leaning forwards while clasping his hands together.  
  
"There's going to be another _Paws Fur All_ opening!"  
  
"Really? You're handling this business life quite well. We're both CEO's of successful operations now. Isn't that something?"  
  
"Yeah, except _my_ business isn't a multi- _million_ dollar one." Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It may be sooner than you think. What's this one? The eleventh?"   
  
"Twelfth! And wait till' you hear the best part." The blond grinned, leaning forwards impossibly close to the camera.  
  
"What?" Sasuke chuckled.  
  
"It's going to be located in Chidori." If possible, Naruto's grin widened, pearly white teeth nearly blinding.

A smirk spread slowly across Sasuke's lips. "Ah, so that means you'll be visiting my city more _frequently_."  
  
"Mhmmm."  
  
Aside from working with Kakashi or appearing at Uchiha Finances for the occasional meeting since Naruto had become a member due to having his money organized and stored with the company— along with making a few substantial investments— the blond spent most of his time in Konoha. He still had a room within the mansion whenever he would take a weekend off to come and visit, though it was Sasuke who normally did the travelling.  
  
Due to his high position, Sasuke was able to take leaves for work multiple days at a time, and it wasn't long before Naruto was teaching him how to work with the farm animals. Sooner than later, Sasuke found himself helping around the ranch. He deemed himself an intelligent individual, although learning this farm life stuff was indeed quite..  _challenging._  
  
Naruto soon discovered where Sasuke was best at, and that was tending to the crops. More specifically— the tomato garden. Of course, since it was the cold season, he couldn't dig around in the dirt and pick ripe, juicy tomatoes all day long. That meant dealing with a bunch of grumpy animals in the cold. Luckily, the restoration of the farm had insulated the barns quite nicely, and it was a lot less work than what Naruto was doing years ago.  
  
"You still coming on Saturday?" Naruto asked, his voice suddenly huskier.  
  
Sasuke blinked, looking onto the screen to see the blond's lids had dropped partially over his sapphire eyes, and he was giving Sasuke that _look._  
  
"Yes." He answered, unable to stop the mild tremble in his voice.  
  
"Good. I miss you." Naruto said, smiling once again.  
  
"Moron. It's been five days."  
  
"Five days too long." The blond hummed, eyeing Sasuke through the camera. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure." Sasuke shrugged.  
  
"Loosen your tie and unbutton the first two buttons of your shirt?"  
  
"Wh—" Sasuke gaped at the other man. "Naruto, I'm in my _office._ "  
  
"I know, that makes it even better." A tinge of excitement had trailed into Naruto's voice.  
  
"There are children present." Sasuke said, pointing towards Butter who was still held in the crook of Naruto's arm.  
  
"Shush." The blond said, a tan hand reaching forwards to place itself over the puppy's eyes. Butter yapped a few times, pawing at the air, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth.  
  
"Couldn't wait for me, huh?" He teased, reaching to his neck, slim fingers wrapping around the base of his tie. Sasuke slowly loosened the black item, dragging it gradually further while tilting his head back with a low exhale.  
  
"Yeah." Naruto said, his pupils visibly dilating.  
  
"Naughty." Sasuke hummed, feigning a smirk when he saw Naruto lick his lips as he messed up the collar of his dress shirt, exposing more of his neck.  
  
" _I'm_ not the one stripping in my office." The blond countered cockily.  
  
"You're certainly enjoying the show, though."  
  
Sasuke had gotten partially done with the second button when there was a knock on his office door.  
  
"Noooo! I didn't get all my money's worth." Naruto pouted, gasping when Butter wriggled out of his arm and jumped out of view.  
  
"You will later." Sasuke smirked, ending the call and closing the Skype app. He nearly snorted when Naruto's distraught face froze on his screen for a couple of moments.  
  
"Yes?" Sasuke called, leaning back in his chair, not bothering to fix his clothes.  
  
"Mr. Uchiha, sorry to bother you but—" A light haired woman with a clipboard pressed to her chest had stepped partially inside the room, catching a glance at Sasuke's disheveled upper body. Her eyes widened, a red shade staining her cheeks. "I— Y-you have a .. uhm.. a meeting in thirteen minutes on the t-twenty-ninth floor, sir."  
  
"Thank you." Sasuke answered, dismissing her with a wave of his hand as he scooped up his cat who was circling his ankles.  
  
The woman's eyes widened even more once she saw the feline and she nodded— so hard that if she got whiplash Sasuke wouldn't be surprised— and she quickly left.  
  
Sasuke chuckled, petting Susanoo's soft back fur with long strokes of his hand. He thought of showing up to the meeting without fixing his clothes, maybe messing up his hair for effect. Wouldn't that be something?  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_"God—"_   Sasuke choked out, his voice completely shattered. _"Fuck."_  
  
His fingers curled into fists on the wall he was currently pressed against, the cold surface which touched his face and bare chest completely contradicting the heat of the rest of his body, of where Naruto was currently inside of him. They hadn't even been able to undress completely or make it to the bed before the blond eagerly took him against the wall.  
  
One of Naruto's forearms was placed firmly on the back of his shoulders, just at the base of his neck to keep Sasuke's torso in place while the other held his hip tightly. Sasuke felt the other man's warm breath panting in his ear, murmuring absolutely _filthy_ things in that rugged voice of his which sent chills all the way down Sasuke's spine. The constant jingle of Naruto's belt buckle filling the room only added to the eroticness of the situation.  
  
Sasuke _loved_ when Naruto couldn't keep his hands off him, couldn't control himself, couldn't refrain from _fucking_ him mercilessly. Walking oddly for a couple of days was a small price Sasuke was willing to pay. Naruto's bruising grip on his hip and the pressure on his back was the only thing keeping Sasuke upright at the moment. He squeezed his eyes shut when they rolled back in his head, body shuttering uncontrollably as he was tormented by pleasure.  
  
"Unnf— Ah-h.."  
  
"I love it when you do that." Naruto purred deeply, causing the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck to spike up. He didn't know _how_ Naruto was able to speak so clearly with the current pace of his fucking, but Sasuke was hardly able to process his own words nevermind form a coherent response.  
  
The blond gave one particularly rough thrust and proceeded to _hold_ there, buried so goddamn _deep._ Naruto then began lightly rolling his hips, not pulling out, but simply _grinding_ his cock inside, rubbing against his prostate as he did so. The hand on Sasuke's hip slid down, beginning to stroke his own aching erection. Sasuke's entire physique quaked, his knees partially buckling and almost giving out. He sagged against the wall, one of his hands reaching around, blindly grabbing at the back of Naruto's thigh, fingers tangled within the wrinkled dress pants the blond still had on.  
  
"Ngh, sss.. yes, aah—"  
  
Naruto's sharp teeth bit around Sasuke's neck and shoulders, digging into the pale flesh before sucking the skin there, leaving many red marks behind. A noise very similar to a whine was making its way past his lips, and Sasuke pushed his ass back against the blond's pelvis, gasping as a sensational tingle raced through his veins.  
  
"Fuck." The blond hissed behind him.  
  
Sasuke groaned in disappointment when Naruto withdrew out of him and let go, promptly yanking down the remainder of his dress pants. He took the time to wriggle out of his shirt which was hanging off of one of his arms. The fabric didn't even hit the floor until Naruto was turning him around and lifting him off the ground, moving towards the bed. Sasuke would never get used to being manhandled, but it always sent a spike of adrenaline through his body whenever Naruto did.  
  
His back connected with the soft surface of the blond's bed, and at once Naruto was between his thighs, grabbing his legs and hitching them over his broad shoulders while easing himself back inside. Sasuke shivered, throwing his head back with a groan when the blond began at a relentless pace. His hands clutched Naruto's biceps, the feeling borderline painful but each tremor of ecstasy easily ruled out the ache.  
  
Naruto's stomach slid across his cock with each rough, spasmodic thrust, a clear line of precum dribbling out and trailing down Sasuke's side. He groaned out cusses, delectable heat swarming within his abdomen as each second passing brought Sasuke closer and closer to the edge. Naruto shifted his legs and leaned forwards, practically folding Sasuke in half as he fucked him with renewed vigor and at a new angle.  
  
Sasuke's body trembled, toes curled and eyes wide while staring into magnificent blues. Naruto held eye contact, beads of sweat trailing down his forehead as he grunted and _growled_ while he continued to fuck Sasuke absolutely senseless. Sasuke's heart pounded in his chest like the hooves of a racehorse, louder than the sound of skin meeting skin, breath leaving his mouth in desperate uneven pants while his fingernails dug into the golden flesh of Naruto's arms.  
  
The blond's hips moved erratically, eyelids fluttered, brows scrunched together as his face contorted beautifully when he finally came. The steady, warm pulse of Naruto's cock inside of him as he climaxed brought Sasuke falling apart moments afterwards. His vision went nearly white, thick jets of cum spurting and landing on his chest, sliding down his pecs due to his current position as he writhed underneath the other man.  
  
Naruto moved Sasuke's legs off his shoulders, and both limbs fell limply on either side of the blond's body. A few tentative kisses were placed on the side of his face, and Sasuke murmured out something incomprehensible in return. When he was able to see and think clearly, he found it somewhat difficult to breathe. Sasuke lightly pushed at Naruto's broad chest.  
  
"Oxygen is a bit harder to obtain with one-hundred and seventy pounds of moron on top of you." Sasuke said, voice hoarse and slightly strained.  
  
"And twelve ounces." Naruto added, rolling off of him.  
  
He flinched at the abrupt pull-out, sending a glare in the other man's direction. Naruto grinned at him, tossing the condom in a trashbin then scooted forwards to wipe an ebony strand of hair away from Sasuke's face. "I missed you."  
  
"I can tell." Sasuke managed a crooked smirk.  
  
The other man giggled before raising his arm, eyeing the fingernail marks there. "You got me good. These might scar."   
  
"It'll add to your collection." Sasuke murmured, running his fingertips along a faded scar on Naruto's thigh.  
  
"True." Naruto grinned.  
  
"What's this one from?" He asked curiously, poking at a small, slightly bumpy circular mark on the mans oblique. Sasuke loved to trace each and every blemish on Naruto's body, learn the history behind the different scars. Each time he seemed to find new ones, some hidden, some harder to see due to them being quite old. It fascinated him in a way. Sasuke's skin was the complete opposite, all milky smooth and completely clear save for maybe one or two marks.  
  
"Back when I was young, some kid stabbed me with a clicky-pen at the orphanage." The other man explained, leaning back comfortably on the bed.  
  
"Christ. I hope you beat him up good afterwards." Sasuke frowned.  
  
"Of course I did." Naruto chuckled. "Even though he was three years older than me."   
  
"Serves him right for picking on someone that wasn't his age."  
  
"Eeh. Everyone picked on me, it was no different."  
  
Sasuke's frown deepened, and he felt anger beginning to brew. Naruto apparently sensed this, because soon a large tan hand enclosed over his own, fingers intertwined.  
  
"Hey, stop looking so angry. It's all over now." Naruto reassured softly.  
  
"I know, it's just.. that bitch should've gotten way more than fifteen years and a fine." He grumbled through gritted teeth.  
  
Naruto fell silent, and a heavy quietness soon filled the room. Sasuke was preparing to change the topic until he felt Naruto's hand tense in his own.  
  
"Sasuke, I need to tell you something." The other man said.  
  
Sasuke held his breath once hearing the amount of seriousness in Naruto's voice. Rarely the blond ever used such a tone. He gripped the blond's hand a bit tighter in his own, looking up to find the other man staring across the room with a look of what appeared to be concentrated yet confused.  
  
"Yes?" He said, watching Naruto's expression carefully.  
  
"The woman back then at court. She.. I don't... Sasuke." Naruto sighed, closing his eyes for a brief moment before refocusing smoldering blues directly in his own line of vision. "That wasn't Kazue."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes im lame af naming Sasuke's city after the attack Chidori shaddup
> 
>  
> 
> i wish i knew artists who could draw the sexy scenes for me ahhhh wouldn't that be great to add in
> 
> Butter: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/02/61/94/026194e588cb20dcca130e0cbc81f843.jpg
> 
> Susanoo: https://img00.deviantart.net/f85d/i/2011/116/5/a/green_eyes_for_black_cats_by_nativekokopelli-d3ezdwx.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

  
A flinch wracked Sasuke's physique. However, he was an expert at maintaining an impassive exterior—as most Uchiha were—so the motion was hardly noticeable. Of course, it's not like anyone was deliberately paying attention to Sasuke anyways, all eyes were trained on the octagon shaped ring some meters away. The cage was enforced with a black mesh material surrounding, supported by bars covered with red padding.  
  
It was different than the usual Boxing arenas with the classical square shape and the bungee ropes wrapped around. These MMA rings were more.. _caged._  Like the competitors were animals. Well, some of them looked _and_ fought like they were damned wild beasts. Sasuke always felt unnerved when he watched Naruto walk into one of those death-traps. Today was no different.  
  
Tension was evident in Sasuke's stiff shoulders as he sat in the VIP section adjacent to Kakashi, eyes wider than usual while staring into the octagon ring. His eardrums pounded, aching from the endless screams and shouts of hundreds of people in the underground stadium. Sasuke's stomach formed another knot when Naruto was struck by his opponents foot, buckling slightly.  
  
It was in the midst of round three, and the middleweight fighters were both eager for victory. Naruto had lost the first round, scored at 10-8, but he came back in the second round, a 10-9. As of right now, Naruto was behind one point. If the blond can't manage to get a knockout or a knockdown—he would lose. Sasuke recalled Kakashi informing him that this fight was particularly important for Naruto to move his status further up.  
  
Sasuke wanted that to happen, yet didn't all at the same time. He understood the blond's passion for the sport, his father was legendary and his trainer was equally as amazing, it was inevitable he'd follow after both Minato and Kakashi's footsteps. Sasuke wasn't exactly jumping for joy while watching Naruto get shut in a cage and attacked for fifteen minutes—but he did crack the occasional smile or clap whenever the blond rose victorious or delivered a particularly nice blow.  
  
How Naruto managed an animal rescue business, tended to his farm, _and_ continued to improve his fighting skills, Sasuke had no idea. He _did_ know that if their roles were somehow switched, he would likely be out cold every chance he got. Naruto's hyperactivity didn't falter in the slightest, even with all that extra stuff piled on top of his plate. It was like his body was fueled off the more work he did.  
  
Either that or cocaine.  
  
Sasuke grimaced as a rather painful-looking blow was delivered to the back of Naruto's head. The crowd's whooping turned into something that sounded like a furious shout, and Kakashi shot up from his seat instantly.  
  
"Foul! That's a foul!" The silver haired man yelled. It was interesting watching Kakashi's normally cool and collect demeanor change during training or a match.  
  
Sasuke scooted forwards in his seat, chewing the inside of his lip as he watched the referee wave a hand covered by a black glove up in the air, stepping between the two fighters. Naruto's opponent Omoi put both his hands in the air, denying the foul. Sasuke knew little to nothing on what was allowed and what wasn't allowed, but even he could see that punch was a dirty one.  
  
At first glance, Omoi didn't appear like much of a threat, but he proved to be skilled enough to make Naruto put forth a great deal of effort. The man was shorter than Naruto, darker toned skin with white hair, even though he was obviously still young. After he was deducted a point, the round resumed. Naruto stepped forwards, his blue gloves which were stained with some of Omoi's blood held out in front of his face as he advanced.  
  
Omoi aimed a kick at Naruto's side, but the blond easily blocked it and countered with a punch to the shorter man's face. When the proximity was closed both men were a flurry of flying fists, torso's twisting as they fought for the upper hand. The crowd's shouting had gotten even louder, and by now most people were standing up. Sasuke rose to his feet too, fists clenched at his sides.  
  
"Come on." He said silently under his breath.  
  
Sasuke grit his teeth when Naruto fell to the rings floor with a loud thud. He figured out that knockdowns deducted points as well, and Naruto was already behind. Repeated punches were thrown at the middleweight blond as he guarded his face and tried twisting around. The two bodies bashed against the floor in a heap of tangled limbs, wrestling for an opportunity to end the fight.  
  
For a moment it looked like Naruto had gotten trapped, but the blond efficiently escaped Omoi's attempted pin and landed a rough punch to the side of the smaller mans head. Omoi's mouth-guard fell from his lips as he collapsed forward on his knees, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist while ducking his head down to avoid any more blows to his skull.  
  
It was then Naruto leaned forwards over Omoi, using his body weight and position to fold the mans torso on top of his thighs while he hooked his arms underneath his neck and one armpit, clasping his hands together tightly. Naruto then lurched to the side, and both bodies rolled over onto their backs, the blond's forearms still fastened around Omoi's neck while one of man's arms was stuck in a bent upwards position.  
  
"Maa. He used the Gator Roll." Kakashi said next to him, his mouth quirking upwards in a smirk.  
  
Gator Roll? Sasuke thought curiously, noting how Naruto did roll them both over completely much like the giant reptiles did to their victims. Omoi's feet kicked out as he attempted to gain momentum to twist from the pin, but he only achieved in making Naruto's grip tighter and sliding slightly on the floor coated with sweat and a bit of blood. The ref circled around the two men, watching closely.  
  
Sasuke's heartbeat quickened as the smaller man struggled, and soon enough Omoi used his free hand to repeatedly tap against the floor. Naruto immediately let the man go as the ref grabbed him and pulled him back, and Omoi flopped over, gasping for air. Relief flooded over Sasuke's body and he let out a sigh, mouth curving into a small smile as the crowd screamed their cheers.  
  
After deemed the victor, Naruto was led out of the cage, and Sasuke trailed after Kakashi towards the blond. He followed them both down the isle to the back where the fans wouldn't bombard them. As soon as the door was closed Naruto was seated and a medic began working on his wounds. Kakashi placed a pale hand on the blond's sweaty shoulder, smiling.  
  
"Good job. You're looking at a spot in Nationals if you keep it up."  
  
Naruto made a noise, likely too exhausted to speak. He then turned his head towards Sasuke, mouth upturning in a slow grin. Sasuke gave a strained smile in return as he was graced with the view of a bloody mouth. Lovely.   


 

* * *

  
  
  
When it was clear neither of the two were paying attention to the weird horror flick that was in black in white, Sasuke turned the tv off. Normally after fights when Naruto recovered, they both retreated to a room for the evening and snuggled up and watched terrible movies together until the blond fell asleep. He was preparing to let Naruto nap and go read a book downstairs until he felt a persistent hand tug at his pajama pants, making Sasuke turn towards the blond with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Stay hereeeee." Naruto begged childishly.  
  
"You need rest." Sasuke ordered, prying the tan appendage away from the fabric.  
  
Naruto stubbornly turned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist while drawing him closer. Sasuke gulped as he was pressed flush against the warm muscular body. "No." He replied, pushing against Naruto's chest. "You just got the shit beat out of you a few hours ago, we're not having sex."  
  
"But—"  
  
"No."  
  
"I—"  
  
"Need to sleep."  
  
"Not tired." The blond grumbled with a frown.  
  
"Okay." Sasuke shifted on his side, facing the other man completely. Naruto's hand rested idly on his hip, fingertips tracing little circles on his skin just above the lining of his pajamas, gradually slipping lower. Sasuke put in a great deal of effort ignoring the tingles racing across his flesh at the action. "Then we can talk about last week."  
  
Naruto's exploring fingers halted just as they were about to dip underneath the fabric. The blond blinked a few times before withdrawing his hand, turning away on his other side, back faced towards Sasuke. "G'night."  
  
"You can't keep avoiding the conversation."  
  
Ever since Naruto had informed him that Kazue wasn't actually _Kazue,_ Sasuke had been trying to talk more about it but Naruto was making it virtually impossible. The other man had been called into a meeting regarding the construction of the new _Paws Fur All_ , so they hadn't been able to go more in depth on the topic that day. Ever since, Naruto was keen on avoiding the talk, making up different excuses to evade Sasuke's questioning.  
  
The blond made a muffled sound, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. He reached forwards, pale fingers running down a bronzed back, his touch raising slightly over the newly acquired bruises to avoid putting unnecessary pressure on the contusions. Sasuke traced the faded, jagged scars that stretched across Naruto's back, feeling the other man occasionally twitch against his hand. He wasn't sure if it was a subconscious flinch or because it tickled, but Sasuke never asked.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything in court?" He pried, feeling tension rise in the other mans body. "You could've—"  
  
"I just wanted it to be over!" Naruto shouted, moving away from his touch while forcibly sitting up.  
  
"What?" Sasuke frowned as he also sat up, crossing his legs together and resting his elbows on his thighs. "What do you mean?"  
  
Naruto chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, face scrunched up as there seemed to be a million things racing on his mind. "I didn't.." The blond sighed deeply, eyes falling shut as he let his head slump forwards. "I didn't want you or Kakashi to know that wasn't her because it would just cause more problems. I just wanted to put the past behind me and _move on._ I wanted to forget about all of that, focus on making a new life with you. I was scared if I said something, we were just going to get dragged down into another hole, and then we'd _never_ get on with our lives."  
  
Sasuke watched the other man carefully. "I understand where you're coming from, but Naruto you're missing the big picture. If you're positive that wasn't Kazue, we've got a big problem on our hands. Do you know how serious wrongful imprisonment is? And if you knew she was innocent, you could be facing time behind bars yourself for keeping critical information at bay."  
  
"Then why didn't she say anything?" Naruto shouted, his eyes flashing open wide. "She didn't plea innocent, testify, or protest. She just _sat_ there and let it all happen. She didn't even _look_ at me!"  
  
Sasuke blinked a couple of times, thinking back many months ago to where he stood in the federal courtroom, glaring at the blue-ish haired woman. Naruto was right, the lady didn't do a damn thing. Fifteen years of her life was just wasted away, and she sat there quietly, looking nearly _bored_ with the entire situation. It made absolutely no sense.  
  
"I don't know." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, shoulders slumping as he sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"That's why I don't want to do anything. If that lady is fine with rotting in prison, then so be it. I just want to live without worrying about the past, Sasuke."  
  
"I can see why you'd want that.. but somethings not right. How did Kakashi end up finding her then? He even said she confessed. Obviously she _meant_ for all this to happen. She intended to perpetrate the real Kazue."  
  
"You believe that?" Naruto asked, eyebrows raising.  
  
"It's the only logical explanation, even though it sounds questionable."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. We have to tell Kakashi, though. He'd be able to help us better."  
  
"Ugh." Naruto huffed, falling forwards on the bed while making a noise which was muffled by the pillows and blankets.  
  
Sasuke gently rubbed the back of the blond's neck in mild comfort. Naruto leaned into his touch before raising up again, bright sapphires fixed on his face. "Can we at least wait until _after_ our anniversary? If things do go to shit again, I at least want to be happy and spend time with you before it happens. She's been locked up this long, what's a few more months? One official year with you will make me feel better."  
  
A tight feeling formed in Sasuke's chest. He personally didn't want to make things complicated again. He wanted the same thing as Naruto, to move on from the past and continue with their lives. But if that woman truly wasn't the real Kazue, they had a problem. Not to mention he still needed to figure out a good anniversary vacation. Perhaps he should try asking a female companion, they were better at that kind of stuff. The thought of talking to Karin about the subject made Sasuke involuntarily shutter.  
  
"Alright." Sasuke agreed, earning a warm smile from Naruto.  
  
The blond then wrapped his arms around his upper body, dragging Sasuke down onto the mattress in a near suffocating affectionate hug while burying his face in Sasuke's hair. "I wuv yoo." Naruto's muffled voice mumbled against his skull.  
  
Sasuke struggled in the awkward position, sighing in defeat when he realized he wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the night. "Love you too." He grumbled, causing Naruto to squeeze him impossibly tighter. Sasuke wheezed, arms clawing at the bedding. Perhaps it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask Kakashi to teach him how to break out of a pin.  
  
"I know you said no sex but.." Naruto began, his voice mischievous. "Does a blowjob count?"

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
"It's about damn time."  
  
The figure dressed in a prison guardsmen's attire crouched before the cell, sliding the food tray under the narrow vertical opening before removing their cap to reveal short blue hair. "Sorry Guren." The infiltrating woman apologized, her orangish eyes flashing with a hint of amusement despite the apology. "You know how difficult it is for me to get away unnoticed."  
  
"Tsk. The plan is still in motion, right?"  
  
"Yes. Everything's arranged accordingly. You'll be out of here by tomorrow. Just try not to kill so many people this time."  
  
Guren scoffed, looking at the lousy excuse for a meal before inspecting her nails. "You owe me."  
  
Konan's face shifted into a small smile. "You know I'd do the same for you if it involved Yūkimaru."  
  
"Is he doing alright?" Guren asked, her voice suddenly quieter, anxious.  
  
"He's doing fine." The other woman reassured softly.  
  
Voices nearby could be heard approaching, and Konan stood back up, slipping on her cap. "Careful. The mashed potatoes are hot." Konan said before pulling open the large, creaky metal door, sliding it back shut with a loud thud.  
  
A small smirk made it's way to Guren's lips as she reached for the food tray, propping it on her lap while grabbing the fork and sticking it in the potatoes. When the plastic utensil hit something hard, she nudged aside some potato to see the beginnings of a pink colored crystal buried in the mushy food. Her smirk grew into a grin. Gurn hummed contently, smiling at the real guards who now walked back and forth down the cell halls, sending her dirty looks. Tsk. They'd see her crystal's astounding beauty soon enough.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I reread DA again and what even  
> what is this  
> what am i doing
> 
> forgive me for this nonsense


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Blood and gore description, animal death. Everything's in the tags, but I will still pre-warn people at the beginning of chapters with graphic scenes.

  
"I've done this to you I don't know how many times and yet you still squeal like a child."  
  
"But it's  _freezing."_ Naruto complained.  
  
"Stop whining. Do you want me to put this stuff on you or not?" Sasuke said, waving the little circular container of cream around in one hand.  
  
"Yes please." The blond murmured, scooting forwards on the bed with his legs crossed together.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, dipping a few fingers back in the soothing cream and spreading the substance over a bruise on Naruto's chest. The other man shivered, but luckily stopped his childish whining. Sasuke knew Naruto was more than capable of taking care of himself, but he found subtle comfort in the simple action. In fact, it sort of became a routine of his.  
  
Naruto had his mixed martial arts spars, and Sasuke got to pamper him afterwards. It was kind of a win-win. Naruto did his share of pampering when Sasuke was through with some difficult financial business at work that left him absolutely exhausted. Granted, the massages Naruto provided normally led to sex, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Naruto abruptly giggled when Sasuke reached a ticklish spot on his side.   
  
Smirking, Sasuke set down the container of cream on the bedside table before lightly running his fingertips over the spot again. Naruto sputtered out a laugh, falling back onto the bed while squirming furiously. Sasuke's smirk didn't last long, because before he knew it, he was the one being tickled. He tried to smash his arms tightly against his sides, but Naruto still managed to get to his armpits and assault him there.  
  
"St—no!" Sasuke gasped, attempting to roll over onto his stomach while forcing himself not to laugh, though that plan didn't really work.  
  
Just when he was positive he was going to explode from being tickled, Sasuke lurched forwards, using his body weight to throw Naruto backwards onto the bed. The blond sprang right back up, and thus another wrestling match ensued. He recalled the first time they ever done so, back when Naruto had lost everything and they were going to meet Kakashi for the first time. Sasuke wheezed out a chuckle at that, but it was short lived as he found himself immobilized.  
  
A strong arm wrapped around his neck, throat caught between a tan bicep and forearm, body sandwiched between the large mattress and a heavy, muscular stature. Sasuke's body felt hot—and not in the pleasant way. Smothered. _Trapped._ Suddenly, Sasuke found his heartbeat increasing to the point where his breath began leaving him in short gasps, even when Naruto wasn't even restricting his oxygen, just his movements.  
  
His gut twisted while his brain chose to remember in this exact moment that Naruto had _killed_ somebody before. In the _same_ way he was holding Sasuke now. Sentenced to _prison_ for _breaking_ another mans _neck._ Granted, it was unintentional, and Naruto was only playing right now, but there was a rising panic making Sasuke's skin hot and sleek with sweat, body beginning to writhe in defensive mode. Naruto's grip tightened, but of course the blond merely thought Sasuke was also goofing off and chuckled above him.  
  
No matter how much he tried to block it out, a section of Sasuke's brain was blaring red with the warning of a dangerous threat. But Naruto _wasn't_ a threat. Not to him, not to anyone. His mind wanted to believe that, but his body refused to let him. He couldn't seem to get past the fact that if Naruto wanted to, it would only take a simple constriction of the muscles in his arm to end his life right then and there.  
  
"Let.." Sasuke grit out, his fingernails flying to Naruto's forearm and digging viciously onto the flesh. "Let me go!"  
  
The reaction was instantaneous. Weight from above shifted, and the arm around his throat slid away as Naruto moved back on the bed, staring at him. Sasuke took in a few deep breaths, a feeble attempt to calm his heart which he feared would burst out of his chest. He didn't have to look up to know the other man was watching him closely. Sasuke slowly sat up, placing his hands on his thighs and closed them to fists when they wouldn't cease their shaking.  
  
Gradually, he let his gaze lift to meet wide oceans, peering at him with an intensity Sasuke had never seen before. Naruto didn't seem to know what to say, and quite frankly neither did he. Sasuke never panicked, and it was clear the other man was just as taken aback as he was. They sat in a painfully long silence until Sasuke could bear it no longer, looked away, and muttered out.  
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
"You're _sorry?_ " Naruto repeated, voice disbelieving.  
  
"Yes I.." Sasuke started, trailing off while ghosting a hand over his throat. "I thought.. I thought I couldn't breathe and freaked out for a second."  
  
Sasuke stared at his lap a long moment, and when another long silence filled the room he peeked up to find Naruto now _glaring_ at him, golden brows drawn tightly together and lips pressed in a thin line while the muscles of his jaw flexed visibly.  
  
"You don't trust me." Naruto said roughly, an accusation.  
  
Sasuke frowned, sitting up straighter. "What? Of course I trust you. It's just—"  
  
"Just _what,_ Sasuke." The other man interrupted, eyes narrowing into two icy slits. "Think I'm gonna dislodge your head from your spinal chord? Or better yet, maybe break your neck, huh?"  
  
He shifted away from Naruto's gaze, hurt stabbing him like a knife in the gut. "Stop it." Sasuke croaked. "I didn't say any of that."  
  
"Yeah, but you were thinkin' it."  
  
Sasuke's lip twitched, but he didn't retort. At this, Naruto scoffed loudly, throwing his arms up in the air. "Wow." The blond said, shifting his legs from underneath him as he stood up from the bed.  
  
"Naruto." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.  
  
"What? What do you want?" The blond practically snarled, whirling around in his direction.  
  
"You don't need to leave."  
  
"Well obviously I do. Staying here will just scare you more."  
  
"I'm not _scared_ of you, Naruto." Sasuke snapped, anger rising in his voice.  
  
"Oh?" The other man said, tilting his head to the side. Naruto then stepped forwards, approaching  him slowly, each step deliberate and precise. Predatory. Despite himself, Sasuke felt tension ripple throughout his body as his eyes locked with two unblinking sapphires. He forced his body to remain stiller than a statue as Naruto came to a stop in front of him, looking down while Sasuke sat on the bed looking up at him.  
  
One of Naruto's arms then raised slowly, hand gently coming into contact with Sasuke's cheek in what seemed to be a caress. Sasuke's eyelids twitched, but he otherwise remained still as Naruto's fingers gently stroked the soft flesh near his chin before moving away. A suddenly sad look replaced the glare that occupied Naruto's face, and he dropped his arm while taking a step back.  
  
"You think I'd actually hurt you?"  
  
"Of course not." Sasuke gaped.  
  
"Then why are you scared of me?"  
  
"I told you I'm not."  
  
"Stop lying to me." Naruto growled, another frown twisting his face. "I've seen you look and threat guys twice my size in their faces without _any_ hesitation, and yet you still flinch when I try to touch you sometimes. So tell me. Is it the spars? Fighting is an art, it's not just pure violence as it seems to be."  
  
"I find it hard to see the _artistry_ in being locked in a cage and brawling with another until one is knocked unconscious." Sasuke muttered under his breath. "But no, it's not the spars."  
  
"Then tell me!" Naruto shouted, the intensity in his voice and face making Sasuke's eyes widen.  
  
"I don't know." Sasuke said quietly.  
  
"What?" The blond growled lowly, inches away from his face now.  
  
"I said I don't know!" Sasuke hollered right back at the man, meeting that azure stare head on.  
  
For a few seconds, the only sound was his own thrumming heartbeat and Naruto's breathing in which Sasuke could feel from the others nostrils. Naruto then shook his head, promptly leaving the room without so much as a blink in his direction, door slamming. Sasuke flinched when a picture fell from the wall with the force of the door. He closed his eyes tightly, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Sasuke thought back to nearly an entire year ago, two weeks after he first met Naruto and the local court put his farm under foreclosure, forcing them to leave. He remembered trying to leave early enough before the animals could be relocated, but it was too late. Naruto had bolted out of the house faster than a bullet, targeting in on the handler with murderous intent. In that moment, a demon was unleashed.  
  
And now, months and months later after therapy and anger management improvement, there hadn't been any trace of that demon. Not even during Naruto's spars. Was it gone, or merely suppressed? Lying dormant until Naruto's rage could boil over again? What would happen then? Would there be any steering the man away from that frightening behavior? Sasuke's eyes flashed open, fists tightening until his knuckles whitened.   
  
That's what he feared. He wasn't scared _of_ Naruto, he was scared of what _might_ do when provoked enough.  
  
Then again, wasn't that the same thing? Naruto's anger was a part of him. Some people just had unnatural levels of rage or aggression, a disorder of some sorts. It didn't take away from his loving, cheerful, and sweet personality at all, it was just another.. trait. Taming it and getting rid of it were two different things entirely. Sure, Naruto no longer punched walls or destroyed objects when upset, but that didn't mean he'd never do it again.  
  
It was like telling a recovering drug addict to keep a stash of cocaine in their pocket, but forget about it or suppress the urge away whenever they wanted to use it.  
  
Sasuke sighed deeply, letting his body fall back onto the mattress while closing his eyes once more. It was just something that they were going to have to work on as their relationship progressed. He'd be damned if he gave up on the blond now. Sasuke didn't quit when Naruto lost his home, his family, his friends, wanted to end his own life, was forced to leave his city and uncover mysteries of his past. Leaving was not—and never will be an option for Sasuke.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Naruto went back to Konoha after their fight, which wasn't all too surprising. A little cool down to get their heads straight is what both men needed, but as four days passed without so much as a single text back, Sasuke was beginning to get irritated. Yeah, they had their occasional argument or whatever, normal things that couples bickered over that usually took about a day to forget, however this was getting ridiculous.   
  
Sasuke tried calling the blond again, growling under his breath when the other's phone went straight to voicemail.

 

> _I apologized many times, it's been four days. We're grown men here, there's no need for the silent treatment, call me back._  
>  _Sent to Naruto_  
>  _10:54 AM_

  
Setting his phone down on his desk with a sigh, Sasuke glanced across the room when he heard something fall onto the floor. Climbing on one of his shelves was Susanoo, the feline had knocked down one of his binders in the process. Groaning under his breath, Sasuke scooted back in his office chair and stood up, adjusting his tie as he strode across the room and pried his cat from the expensive shelf.  
  
Susanoo mewed in his arms, and Sasuke crouched down to pick up the fallen binder and put it back in place. He ignored the black feline pawing at his fingers, eyes fixed through the glass of his office which he could see a giant cluster of people gathered in the lobby. Raising a brow, Sasuke set his cat on his desk and exited his office, shutting the door behind him and approached the group of people curiously.  
  
"What's going on?" Sasuke murmured to a woman nearby.  
  
"Didn't you hear? There's been a prison break." The lady said, her eyes wide.  
  
Sasuke's teeth clenched together when he noticed many pairs of eyes glancing at him, then quickly back towards the tv. Squinting, he took a few steps closer through the crowd of people to listen to the female news reporter on the flatscreen television which hung on the wall of the employee lounge.  
  
_"—eight of whom are in critical condition. Reports say their injury cause seemed to have been caused by a sharp, jagged object used by the escapee, leaving behind pink fragments that have been identified as modified crystal. How the inmate acquired the weapon is still a mystery, but police suspect there are infiltrating prison guards who aided her escape. The samples of the modified crystal had been confirmed to be the same of which were found in the aftermath of crimes by a dangerous organization named: The Akatsuki. The group of intelligent criminals who law enforcement still have yet to put behind bars are known nationwide for their eccentric and reckless acts, all linked in various countries. From bank robberies, to mayhem, to assault and murder, The Akatsuki show no signs of ceasing their activity. It has been confirmed from recent and past police records and facial recognition that the culprit prison escapee is not Kazue Nakamura, but in fact a member of the deadly crime group now identified as Guren. Many questions arise with this recent prison break, police continue their searches..."_  
  
Having heard enough, Sasuke quickly weaved through the cluster of bodies and retreated back to his office, shutting and locking the door behind him. He ignored a knock, suspecting it was Suigetsu or some other random co-worker. He sat back in his chair, weaving a hand through his hair. So the Kazue that _wasn't_   actually Kazue happened to belong to a dangerous gang, escaped prison, and now everyone knew. So many questions were flying around in Sasuke's head.  
  
Where was the _real_ Kazue? Why did this _Guren_ woman pretend to be her, only to sit and rot in prison for about a year then simply escape? Something wasn't adding up. He knew he should've gone with his instincts and talked to Kakashi. But Naruto insisted they wait until after the year anniversary out of fear things may go to shit. Well. It was little bit too late for that, wasn't it now?  
  
Surely Naruto must've by now. They couldn't put this off any longer, answers were needed. Sasuke grabbed his phone, feeling disappointed when he didn't see any texts or calls back from Naruto. Logging into his computer, Sasuke opened Skype and clicked Naruto's profile, frowning when he saw last activity was five days ago. That was odd. A weird feeling suddenly formed in Sasuke's gut. Sort of a nag, like a poke, his body telling him that something was wrong.  
  
Even when Naruto was mad at him, he still offered up some means of communication. Sasuke understood the other man was busy now with his _Paws Fur All_ businesses and fights, but _four_ days straight, 96 hours without the slightest trace of anything, that was a bit nerve wracking. Sasuke scrolled through his contacts, eyes lingering on Shikamaru's contact name. Shikamaru was now working in Chidori as an assistant detective, thanks to Kakashi. He stayed in contact with the man even after the final court date, and despite his laziness Shikamaru turned out to be a pretty cool guy.  
  
When they were all in the city, he and Naruto often hung out with Shikamaru and his recent girlfriend Temari—that blonde woman who was working at Starbucks the one day they went for their first meet up with Kakashi. They sort of declared it as their official spot, which is how Shikamaru and Temari met. So that started the whole double-date thing.  
  
Sasuke pressed call, leaning back in his office chair while gently petting the soft fur of Susanoo's back as she hopped onto his lap.  
  
_"Yo, Sasuke."_ Shikamaru greeted.  
  
"Hey, sorry to call you this early I'm sure you're probably busy. But you've seen the news right? About Kazue?"  
  
_"Yeah. I just watched it a few minutes before you called. Is everything alright?"_  
  
"I.." He paused, swallowing.  
  
_"Sasuke, did you know something about this?"_ Shikamaru questioned, his voice lowering an octave.   
  
"I'll tell you everything I know later, right now I called you to ask about Naruto. We sort of got into a fight and he hasn't gotten back to me in four days. I was wondering if you could get him to call me."  
  
_"Funny you ask that, I tried calling him yesterday but his phone went straight to voicemail. He hasn't gotten back to me either."_  
  
A sinking feeling formed in Sasuke's gut, and his fingers tightened around his cellphone. "I've gotta go."  
  
_"Sas—"_  
  
Sasuke ended the call, quickly scrolling to Gen'ichi's number. As always, his butler answered hardly after the first ring.  
  
"Gen'ichi, prepare a flight to Konoha immediately, don't bother packing anything, I will be home within a half an hour."  
  
_"Right away, Mr. Uchiha."_

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
The entire flight Sasuke could only stare out the window, bouncing his leg impatiently. His body told him something was horribly wrong, but his mind refused to believe it. He went over different scenarios in his head, trying to find an explanation, but each of them resulted in Naruto being hurt in someway. Even when speeding, the drive out into the country to Naruto's farm felt like it had taken an eternity.  
  
When the familiar buildings of barns and the restored wooden house came into view, relief flooded over Sasuke. So the place didn't blow up. That was one thing checked off the list. He jumped out of the car and jogged for the main gate, pausing when noticing it was already open. Frowning, Sasuke slowly stepped past the metal gate frame, his expression deepening as he walked up the long driveway and heard the many animals.  
  
Sasuke was used to the sounds of the ranch by now, but something was off. The animals noises were considerably louder, with an edge to the tone. The horses where whinnying frantically like they did that time where a coyote had gotten into their pasture one night. Sasuke turned his head in the direction of the field, spotting Yamiyo and the other hooved creatures running around almost desperately, stomping the earth and kicking up soil with their powerful legs.  
  
Unhappy with the sense of nervousness he was getting, Sasuke's walk formed a jog before he was finally running towards the wooden house. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the small staircase that led up to the entrance. The front door was wide open, broken in, hanging off the hinges. The wind chimes that once hung near the door lay broken near the welcome mat which was off centered and kicked halfway over.  
  
Sasuke's blood ran cold and he paled. _No, no, please no._ With weak knees, he slowly made his way up the stairs, walking past the broken front door. Glass crunched underneath his shoe, a piece of a shattered plate along with many other destroyed household items scattered everywhere. Chairs were knocked over, a lamp on the floor, rug ruffled, other things in disarray, an obvious sign of a struggle.  
  
He fought the panic rising in his chest when noticing blood smeared on the tile of the kitchen floor. Stepping further into the room, Sasuke immediately recoiled with a grimace after taking a look near the dishwasher. Laying in a lifeless heap on the crimson stained floor was Naruto's dog, Pebbles. The mixed breeds' fur was matted and with dried blood, eyes bleary and wide open, a circular wound which looked like a gunshot visible on it's side. It was obvious the animal was that state for a while, based off the strong smell.  
  
A wave of nausea hit Sasuke, and he shut his eyes a long moment while holding his breath, swaying where he stood.  _Why? Why is this happening?_ When he opened them again, he looked past pebbles to see a smaller set of bloody paw prints scattered in nearly every direction. Following the trail, Sasuke's eyes snaked up the refrigerator, red smears on the surface. He froze when a pair of slitted reddish eyes stared back at him. Jammed underneath the top of the fridge and under a cabinet was Kurama, curled tightly into a ball.  
  
"Kurama—" Sasuke choked out, his voice hoarse.  
  
The feline seemed to finally recognize him, as it darted out from the tight space with a soft meow, dried blood clinging to his orange fur on all four legs. He didn't even register the slight pinch of pain as Kurama practically clawed his way up his body, and with shaky hands Sasuke took the cat into his arms and brought him close against his chest, feeling the little felines rapid heartbeat, similar to his own.  
  
"What happened.." He murmured quietly, slowly sinking to his knees as a cry of despair threatened to leave his throat. He couldn't. He just couldn't move anymore. Couldn't search the rest of the house for what might also be lying dead in another one of the rooms. Lightheaded with the thought, Sasuke reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out his cellphone, fingers trembling so furiously he nearly dialed _842_ instead of _911_.  
  
_"911 what's your emergency?"_ A female dispatcher on the other end spoke automatically. 

"Please.." Sasuke murmured, his vision beginning to fade and spot with black. It suddenly took a tremendous amount of effort to open his mouth and simply speak.  
  
_"Hello? Sir? Are you still present? Are you able to tell me what's going on?"_  
  
"Help." Sasuke managed out weakly before everything promptly went dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little water to wash down that bomb.
> 
> And no, Naruto's not dead. That major character death tag applies to a 'bad guy' later on in the story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMFAOOOOOOO YO MY BAD 
> 
> I know ya'll are probably like "What the fuck CC bro" yeah I left off on cliffhanger. A major fucking cliffhanger. As you all were probably aware from my other postings I went on a Military leave for a while, and also my old laptop shit itself and decided to break. Funny enough, my data successfully transferred over except for three things specifically. 
> 
> 1: Some pictures and drawings.  
> 2: All my computer games.  
> 3: A couple of my AO3 notes.
> 
> I lost a Naruto/Kiba story, a Transformers story, a couple plot bunny ideas, and all my notes for the Heinous Revelation series. Weird right?? Because all my other AO3 shit transferred over so I was like wtf bruh. May have accidentally deleted it in the process of transferring? Not sure. For this fic I had wrote down the names of all the bad guys, their ages, even their weapon choice LOL and had about 10 chapters mapped out with backstory stuff but it all vanished, sadly. I went into pouty mode and kinda brushed off the series while working on my other stories again. After re-reading DA, I realized, I wrote all 35 chapters with no previous planned out stuff, and I can damn sure do the same hekin' thing for the second part of the story! Haha, so, here I am, digging into the crusted, dark, twisted depths of my brain to remember things and continuing this story because I love this AU too much to ever abandon it. 
> 
> Sorry again! Pls no mad at me.
> 
> I offer pie

  
Sasuke held the warm cup of tea closer to his chest, staring down at the steaming dark liquid through half-lidded eyes. He'd been at the local police station for the past six hours now, being treated for tress and trauma along with being talked to by some investigators and officers. He couldn't remember anything after blacking out inside of Naruto's kitchen, all Sasuke knew is that he woke up hyperventilating and yelling inside of an unfamiliar room with two men in suits standing by the door.  
  
"Mr. Uchiha?"   
  
"Leave it." Shikamaru's voice sounded from next to him. "He's been through hell, let him rest."   
  
He shook his head, setting aside the steaming beverage and pulled the blanket further over himself. "It's fine."   
  
"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked quietly, placing a pale hand on his shoulder.  
  
Sasuke nodded again, swallowing dryly in the back of his throat. He shifted in his seat, glancing up at the buff man sitting across the table from him. Sasuke vaguely recognized the bearded fellow as Asuma Sarutobi, first Sergeant of the local police department. Shikamaru mentioned him a time or two during one of their coffee meetings, he was the man Kakashi set him up with to train before enlisting and becoming a full detective.  
  
"The last time you had contact with Mr. Uzumaki was Thursday evening?" Asuma asked, flicking some ashes of his cigarette onto a little glass container on the table.  
  
"Yeah. We had a.. disagreement." He cleared his throat from the hoarseness of his voice. "He left around five or six, didn't call or text me after that."  
  
"How would you describe your relationship to Mr. Uzumaki?" The officer sitting next to Asuma piqued.   
  
"That's none of your buisness." Sasuke snarled.  
  
"Sasuke." Kakashi started, but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by the same officer.  
  
"Oh, but it is." The man said, crossing his arms where he sat. "You say you two had a recent argument, is that a normal occurrence? Do you find yourself fighting with Mr. Uzumaki frequently?"  
  
"You think I had something to do with this?" Sasuke gaped in disbelief, his eyes widening.  
  
"No, but we have to rule out all suspects." Asuma rasped, eyes narrowing over at the smaller man next to him, officer Izumo, his name tag read.  
  
"Mr. Uchiha, nobody's accusing you of anything right now." The second officer spoke, his voice deeper and calm. "Normally with cases like this, it's the victims partner or a close friend that's behind the crime, but that doesn't mean it's you. With your simple cooperation, we can dismiss you from the suspect list, it's simply standard procedure."  
  
"Fine." Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes scanning between the officers.

"Alright. Would you mind giving us a DNA sample?"   
  
He narrowed his eyes, though Shikamaru bumped his knee underneath the table and Sasuke then nodded silently. It was a quick swab of the mouth, Kakashi got one too since he'd also been hanging out with Naruto on a regular basis. Sasuke sat through another two hours of questioning. Most of them were basic, like on the classic crime TV shows, but some of them actually caught him off guard. Sasuke supposed, the police needed to know every little thing to help crack the case, even if a few of the questions were slightly personal. He found first Sergeant Sarutobi and officer Kotetsu alright, but officer Izumo kept giving him the stink eye, in which Sasuke simply replied with his trademark menacing Uchiha glare.  
  
Izumo could stare accusingly all he wanted, Sasuke knew he was innocent. He even offered to take a lie-detector test, just to get on the guy's nerves. Luckily, Asuma said it wouldn't be necessary. Gen'ichi, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, and many other co-workers were enough of an alibi to prove to them he was actually at the places he claimed to be during Naruto's initial disappearance. Sasuke provided as many details as he could, and after around another hour passed by, he could feel his eyelids beginning to get droopy with sleep.  
  
Sasuke may have accidentally nodded off for a little while, much to his embarrassment, and Kakashi gave him a gentle nudge from where he stood on Sasuke's other side. Sasuke sat up straighter in his chair, clearing his throat while fighting back a yawn. Shikamaru was talking quietly to Kotetsu and Asuma was finishing up writing down whatever he was writing for the past few hours in his notebook.  
  
"Hang on just a little longer Mr. Uchiha, we're nearly done here." Asuma stated, pulling out a folder from a briefcase.  
  
"Sasuke is fine." He mumbled, taking a sip from his cold tea. Sasuke dealt with enough formalities on a daily basis as it was.  
  
"I want you to tell me if you recognize any of these people. Please take your time, I understand you're tired and had a stressful day."  
  
Asuma slid a few pictures across the table, and Sasuke's tiredness was pushed aside as he sat up in his chair, peering down curiously at the photographs presented.  
  
"Who are these people?" He found himself asking, eyes trained on the first picture. It was a relatively young man, fair skin, light-colored hair. He had a necklace hanging low on his chest that was of some religious symbolism the Uchiha couldn't recognize. Written in black letters at the bottom of the page it was attached to was _Hidan._  
  
"They're what few pictures we have of some members of the Akatsuki." Asuma explained, lighting up another cigarette. At the mentioning of the ruthless mass-murdering gang, Sasuke paused, looking at the bearded man with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"You think they did it?" He asked distantly, eyes wandering over the next photo. It was another man with really long blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He almost looked like a girl at first. The name imprint on the bottom read _Deidara._  
  
"Possibly. It's certainly their stye. Breaking and entering, an obvious struggle, messy, careless."  
  
"But what relation does Naruto have with the Akatsuki?"  
  
Asuma was quiet a long moment, and he exchanged a look with the duo of officers at his side before his dark gaze lifted to meet Sasuke's eyes again, the cigarette dangling loosely from his lips.   
  
"I was hoping you'd be able to tell us that."  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
After leaving the police station, Sasuke's entire body felt weighed down, as if he were made of lead. He never got time to properly recover from the jet-lag and his usual lack of sleep, and on top of that, Naruto's property turned into quite the crime scene. It was all so draining, Sasuke felt he could lay down for weeks and still not feel fully recovered. Not one of the pictures Asuma showed him looked even slightly recgonizable, but Sasuke agreed to have another look once he's recuperated enough.  
  
It was around midnight when he agreed to return to Kakashi's place instead of suffering through another flight back to his own city. With Naruto's house off limits, Sasuke was prepared to buy a hotel room in Konoha and crash there a few days, that is until the silver-haired man gave the generous offer. It wasn't surprising Kakashi also owned a place in the city Naruto lived in, they trained weekly after all. This house was much smaller than Kakashi's other one located in Chidori, but that was to be expected, it wasn't his primary home.  
  
"I'll be out of your hair in the morning." Sasuke muttered, toeing off his shoes at the entryway as Kakashi shut and locked the door, letting his coat fall off his shoulders. Kurama meowed unhappily in his cat-carrier, wanting to be let out.  
  
"Nonsense." The other man frowned, taking Sasuke's coat and hanging it up in a nearby closet. "I presume you'll be in Konoha for a while, you may stay here as long as you like Sasuke."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sasuke wished he could sound more grateful and enthusiastic, but quite frankly he didn't have the energy at the moment. Kurama darted across Kakashi's floor like a bullet the moment he opened the crate, and Sasuke would've normally chuckled at the sight had he not been so physically and emotionally exhausted. Kakashi didn't bother turning on anymore lights, which Sasuke was eternally thankful for because all the bright lights at the police station did nothing to help his headache.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Kakashi asked, his usually casual low voice tinted with concern.  
  
"A bed would be nice." Sasuke rasped.  
  
Chuckling, Kakashi beckoned him down a hallway and into one of the many spare rooms. The drawn-back curtains allowed moonlight to spill inside, highlighting the grey, white and black theme of the room. It was simple, designed enough to not be boring, yet obviously not over-done. Sasuke found, he didn't give a flying fuck either way. The room could've been splattered in glittery pink paint and he still would've gravitated towards the bed like a zombie.  
  
He'd flown to Konoha in such a rush that he didn't pack anything. Despite how tired he was, Sasuke was not about to fall asleep in the clothes he wore all day, the clothes he wore while collapsed in Naruto's bloody and destroyed kitchen. Kakashi lent him a spare shirt and pants, both of which fit better than Sasuke assumed. He and Kakashi weren't too far off in size when it came to bulk and mass, both of them harboring more of a lean and defined physique, though the silver-haired man was taller, thus the pants were slightly too long and the shirt was looser than what Sasuke was used to but clothes were clothes.  
  
It was weird. Being in another man's house, laying in another man's bed, wearing another man's clothes. Kakashi wasn't unpleasant in any shape or form, actually quite the opposite, the clothes lingered with the the man's scent which was something like pine, sort of foresty, mixed with other things that Sasuke couldn't quite put into words but it was certainly appealing and very masculine. But it wasn't Naruto.  
  
He rolled over on the plush mattress, facing the window. Sasuke felt a pang of longing in the middle of his chest and his hands tightened to fists. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to lose the one person that he's bonded so strongly with for the first time in years. A small figure was seen in the moonlight, and before Sasuke knew it, the mattress slightly sunk with added weight, and Kurama curled up near his head after meowing once.  
  
Sasuke smiled faintly, reaching forwards and stroking the cats soft orange fur. Having Kurama beside him brought some sense of familiarity, and sleep drew Sasuke in almost instantly.  
  
  
  
_.  .  ._  
  
  
  
He woke the next morning to the smell of freshly cooked food, and Sasuke instantly realized he hadn't consumed anything since yesterday's brunch. His stomach let him know it too, growling and aching with hunger, nagging at him. Sasuke yawned, reaching his arms up in a long stretch above his head, hearing his bones pop. A good nights sleep had definitely improved his energy and overall well-being, but in the back of his mind his thoughts were still racing. Where was Naruto? Who would want to break into his house? What did they want? Money? Was he captured for a ransom?   
  
Sasuke slipped off the side of the bed and walked out of the room, his bare feet cold on the wooden floor. He still felt a bit odd. This was _Kakashi's_ place. Yeah, Kakashi was no stranger and Sasuke had hung out with the man on plenty of occasions, with or without Naruto, but suddenly it was different. For one, Sasuke certainly did not expect to turn the corner to the kitchen and see the other man standing in front of the stove, making breakfast while Kurama sat on a nearby counter, tail swaying back and forth idly.  
  
"You cook." Sasuke stated dumbly. He hadn't really meant to say it out loud, but his brain had yet to catch up to his body. He didn't have his morning coffee yet after all.  
  
Kakashi half turned and Jesus, he looked mighty fucking ridiculous in an apron and pajama pants with no shirt on. "I get by."  
  
"Hn." Sasuke made his way to the table where a plate had already been prepared. He couldn't help but let his gaze linger on the silver-haired man's exposed back. It was the first time he'd seen Kakashi without anything covering his upper body. Kakashi was—if not even more—scarred than Naruto. The marks were bigger too, more prominent. Not received from childhood, that was for sure. Sasuke might not be too educated in terms of MMA fighting, but he's positive those marks came from a very sharp object. Last time Sasuke checked, no knives were allowed in mixed martial art compeitions.  
  
The nerve to ask was on the tip of his tongue, but Sasuke felt he wasn't enough of Kakashi's friend to bombard his personal life like that. The man could've been in a bad accident or something. It finally dawned upon him that he knew next to nothing about the man he used to fangirl over back in his high school days. He knew Kakashi was a famous lawyer and a previously expert fighter, he was surprisingly easygoing outside of buisness life and Sasuke dare say even the flirtatious type.  
  
But that was it. His eye scar was a mystery, Sasuke wasn't sure if he had any family, any relations. Hell, he didn't even know Kakashi's real age. Sasuke was brought back to the memories of nearly a year ago, when he first met the man in person in a local coffee shop to discuss the details of Naruto's case. It seemed so long ago, and even though he was more familiar with Kakashi's presence now and able to speak full sentences without rambling or stuttering, the man still had that inquisitive and slightly intimidating aura around him which constantly reminded Sasuke that he was capable of many things.  
  
Tearing his gaze away from the other man's back, Sasuke focused his attention towards his plate which had a very simple breakfast on it. Eggs, toast with jam, and a few slices of bacon. Kakashi soon dumped some food on his own plate, and the man tossed a couple spare pieces of bacon on the floor which Kurama instantly jumped off the counter top and ran towards.   
  
"Can cats eat bacon?" Kakashi asked aloud, seating himself across from Sasuke.   
  
"You ask that _after_ you give it to him."  
  
The other man merely hummed in amusement, beginning to eat his food. Sasuke found everything a bit surreal. He was sitting in one of his idols many houses, eating breakfast with him, and said idol was the trainer of his boyfriend who was now missing and a potential victim of a ransom kidnapping. Things couldn't possibly get anymore weird.  
  
"Sorry." Sasuke said after a few bites of scrambled eggs. Kakashi merely gave him a raised brow so he continued. "If I was rude yesterday."  
  
"It's fine. I know how you feel."  
  
"Do you?" Sasuke asked automatically, though instantly regretted the question. Of course Kakashi did. Naruto's father, Minato, was Kakashi's mentor back in the day. Minato was found dead in his own house, Sasuke could only imagine how Kakashi felt after hearing the news of his trainers sudden death at such a young age. It was only logical he felt the same towards Naruto too.  
  
"He was a lot like Naruto." Kakashi spoke quietly, his eyes distant. "Less loud though."   
  
Sasuke smiled faintly at that. "I'm sure he's proud of you."   
  
The other man turned away for a moment, abandoning his partially eaten food. Kakashi was always so calm and composed, but there was no mistaking the hurt behind those intense grey eyes when he finally looked at Sasuke again. His expression was alarmingly serious, and the Uchiha actually held his breath when the other man spoke up again, his voice a low, chilling tone that made the hair on his arms stand up. "I couldn't do anything for Minato Sensei, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to find out who did this to Naruto."  
  
"Let me help." Sasuke said, letting his fork drop on the table loudly. He held Kakashi's ominously still gaze for a long moment, his heart pounding in his chest.   
  
Kakashi nodded once, and a feeling Sasuke had never before felt made all the blood in his body tingle with anticipation. For the first time in his life, he was prepared to do anything to find answers, even if that meant violence along the way. It's not like Sasuke was unfamiliar with illegal activities, but this was on an entirely new level. They were going to be dealing with potential _murderers_ , people who showed absolutely no mercy whatsoever. Whoever said love was dangerous, hell, they were right.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"You disobeyed a direct order."   
  
"I had no choice, Nagato." Konan responded dully.   
  
"There _isn't_ a choice in the matter, orders are orders." The red-haired man snarled back, his eyes soon narrowing while his face contorted into a confused expression. "Why Konan? How could you leave, after everything we've been through?"   
  
"Yahiko wouldn't want this, neither would Jiraiya-sama."  
  
"Don't bring Jiraiya into this. He lied to us."  
  
"He helped us!" Konan protested. "He took all three of us in when we had nothing. He was struggling with the farm yet kept all of us fed and sheltered."  
  
"And filled our heads with utter nonsense about _understanding_ , and _happiness_ , and _peace_. There are no such things in this accursed world." Nagato shook his head a moment before his gaze hardened. "Where is he?"   
  
"No." She lifted her head, meeting her old friends eyes.  
  
"We'll find him sooner or later." Nagato glowered.   
  
"Wasn't Minato enough? When will you stop this senseless killing?"  
  
Without waiting to be graced with a response, Konan turned on her heel and swiftly exited the dark room.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
"Thanks again Hinata."   
  
"Oh it's no problem!" The short, dark-haired woman exclaimed, waving a hand in the air. "Watching Kurama for a while is the least of my worries."  
  
Sasuke nodded idly, his eyes lingering on a photograph hanging on the woman's living room wall. It was a picture of when the very first _Paws Fur All_ opened up in Konoha a while back. Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and a few other animal-loving people were present in the picture, the building directly behind them. The blond had his arms draped over Sasuke and Hinata's shoulders, the biggest, goofiest grin plastered all over his face.  
  
"Sasuke-san.."   
  
He turned, and Sasuke didn't think his chest could feel any tighter with the way Hinata's enormous pale eyes were looking up at him, watering and red-rimmed around the edges. He opened his mouth but didn't really know what to say. The woman stepped forwards and snatched him into a tight hug, and Sasuke sighed deeply, allowing himself to gently hug her back, words not needed. He wasn't the only one effected greatly by Naruto's absence.   
  
Sasuke stayed at Hinata's for a little while, simply chatting and informing her what the officers told him. Hinata was also held for a couple hours and questioned but quickly dismissed as a suspect. Sasuke knew it was police protocol, but Hinata didn't even seem capable of swatting a fly, forget committing a felony. His phone rang, and Sasuke arched an eyebrow when he pulled it from his pocket and checked the caller ID.  
  
"Itachi." Sasuke said, mildly surprised. His brother hardly ever called him first. Of course the news was probably all over tv by now, no doubt Itachi knew what happened.  
  
 _"Little brother."_ Itachi replied, but it lacked the usual overwhelming sarcasm. There was a weighted pause, and Sasuke was about to ask what the heck Itachi wanted until his older sibling spoke up again. _"I'll be there in two days."_  
  
"Wha—" But the line already ended. Sasuke stared at his cell phone a moment before setting the object down, blinking a couple of times. Well that was weird.  
  
"Everything alright Sasuke-san?" Hinata questioned curiously from across the room.   
  
"Yes.." Sasuke murmured in response, but it was halfhearted. Whenever something involved Itachi, _'alright'_ is the last word Sasuke would use to describe things. He hoped this time he was proven wrong, but that would be asking for a miracle.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I realized how short I've been making the chapters, ill lengthen them up from now on


End file.
